Seclusion, The World That Never Was Meant To Be,
by guardian angel 1106
Summary: Naruto discovers a hidden secret deep within him during the fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end. This leads to many twisting paths that Naruto must choose. Naruto X Dunno u tell me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story almost completely ditches the original plot and original story of Naruto to a more violent and legends and such leaning more towards to western style rather than Japanese so you won't be seeing this story with Japanese in it. Oh and of course, Naruto is not mine…**

Normal talking and also Narrative

_Thinking_

**Another being that quite frankly ain't human**

"Take this you bastard!"

A dark figure with bright orange clothes and blonde hair, jumped out from the waterfall and went for an all out tackle at a person who had once been his closest friends.

"You expect for me to believe that tactic?" shouted the figure, "I thought you would have grown more than this, Naruto…"

"SASUKE, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sasuke quickly jumped out of the way and blew a gigantic fireball at Naruto, who blew up in smoke. "Shit"

The next second, 5 more Narutos had appeared, running at Sasuke, ready to pummel him to the ground, sadly they never even reached him. They were all dispersed into smoke from shurikens that Sasuke had thrown, but to find out that the real Naruto was not in that group. A little too late, because seemingly the real Naruto had punched Sasuke just as he looked up. Sasuke had landed about ten yards away and had already charged up chakra into his palm creating electricity and the sound of a thousand birds and his pupils turning into the colour red. The infamous bloodline limit had been activated, the sharingan.

"Chidori!" shouted Sasuke just as he pierced through Naruto's back.

"_Shit, I can't hold back anymore…"_

Suddenly, a huge wave of intense red chakra was released from the blonde haired boy. The huge shockwave had blown Sasuke hard into a surrounding cliff making a giant crater on the side. As Naruto slowly turns around, Sasuke gets back up just in time to see the features of Naruto entirely change. His whisker marks had darkened, pupils turning red, nails becoming claws, hair more fur like and his whole body was releasing tremendous amounts of raw energy that Sasuke could not believe this once dead last idiot could be achieving.

"I take it back, you have grown Naruto."

"SHUT UP! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU JUST THROW AWAY ALL THAT YOU HAD? SAKURA-CHAN HAD GIVEN HER ALL FOR YOU, THE VILLAGE HAD ADORED YOU, SASUKE WHY!" yelled Naruto with a gigantic roar.

"Let's just get this going," replied Sasuke as he pulled out a kunai. Black marks began to appear on his face, spreading across his body at a rapid rate, stopping at about midway.

Both shin obi threw a kunai, both the projectiles colliding in mid air, and ricocheting right back at the thrower, which each of them caught and began to glide across the water at a tremendous speed, kunai poised to strike down the other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" asked Naruto to himself out-loud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story almost completely ditches the original plot and original story of Naruto to a more violent and legends and such leaning more towards to western style rather than Japanese so you won't be seeing this story with Japanese in it. Oh and of course, Naruto is not mine…**

Normal talking and also Narrative

_Thinking_

**Another being that quite frankly ain't human**

**"It's getting dark, so dark..."**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd finally done it. Uchiha Sasuke had finally struck Naruto down by piercing the area around Naruto's solar plexus, effectively killing him in one clean shot. He stood there holding up Naruto's neck with his right hand and his left arm was right through Naruto's solar plexus. But there was a gigantic feeling of guilt even though he had taught himself to be clean of all remorse when he had decided to join Orochimaru, and heading down the path of the 'avenger'. But in doing so, Sasuke had also felt regret. He felt regret because he had followed a direct path to what Itatchi had wanted. His older brother had spared him, but killed off his entire clan for the sole reason of testing his limits. He had lost everything from that day on, but gained newer things. He gained friends. Which is also the reason why he felt remorse. He had just killed his best friend, and betrayed his friends admirers and such for a reason, to gain power. But he was an 'avenger' and could not settle for such pitiful things to become strong. As he realized this, he began to loosen his hold on Naruto's neck and began to take his arm out.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but this was meant to be…"

"_**Bullshit."**_

Sasuke jumped back in surprise, or at least tried to, but could not because at that moment, Naruto had grabbed onto the arm that was choking him and crushed it, effectively breaking it. Sasuke pulled his right arm away, but to no avail.

"**_I won't let you go and lose my best friend to that 'freak' even if I have to break your arms and legs, I will bring you back to Sakura, this is what I promised!" _**Naruto said in a cracked voice.

Suddenly a gigantic amount of chakra was released, in huge waves to be exact. Red chakra began to radiate from Naruto's body and began to take a more liquid form rather than the regular gassy nature of chakra. The shape of a fox began to form. A fox with a single tail. Water began to evaporate at a rapid rate under Naruto, and Naruto began to crouch down readying to lung, with a feral type movement to him and demon like appearance.

"How are you still alive?" Sasuke shouted.

"_**SASUKE!"**_

Sasuke recoiled at the roar, and flexed his arms. He flinched at the pain, but looked back up and smirked.

"I guess it can't be helped…"

Naruto lunged at Sasuke, red chakra burning powerfully and evaporating the water around him. Sasuke had reactivated the Sharingan, but this time, three tomoe had appeared in each pupil, instead of two each. Black marks began to once again spread across his body.

"_**I'LL BREAK YOUR BONES IF I HAVE TO! I WON'T LET YOU GO TO OROCHIMARU!"**_

"Shut up and fight already!" Sasuke shouted as he caught Naruto's punch, but was slashed by a gigantic red claw, as if a separate being was attacking alongside Naruto.

"_Shit, Although I can see Naruto's attacks much faster, I won't be able to predict more than one attacker, it seems that another being is attacking with him," _thought Sasuke as he dodged a punch from Naruto, then narrowly missing the huge claw that had come crashing down.

"_What the…"_

A chakra claw had appeared through the ground and had attacked upwards. Sasuke dodged this as well, but then was caught by the other claw and was flung aside, then punched by Naruto, breaking his jaw, and flung backwards into the water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A single note on the ground up ahead was engulfed in light. The space was covered in darkness and the only thing seen, was the note up ahead on the ground, which read: Seal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
